User talk:Strawhat1
SIgning your posts. Hi there! You can sign your posts by adding 4 tildes. Or you simply press the signature button provided by the editor. 11:54, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Images I have seen u r uploaded images and those are to be deleted lol.Sorry!! maybe u have to refer this .It will help u 08:29, July 31, 2011 (UTC) That's too bad... but can you direct to content i need to read to understand why? Strawhat1 08:34, July 31, 2011 (UTC) The images were deleated: *They already existed on wiki.So no duplicate images. *They are not used in any other article. and lol leave message on my talk page not here.This page is normally used by other users to contact u.So use my talk page to contact me. 08:37, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I never said that u should not use the images.I am actually saying dont upload image only to use in user page and don' t upload already existing image. 08:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes!! u should not upload existing images.U can use images existing already on the wiki to u r user page. 08:52, July 31, 2011 (UTC) About the message on SR's page,upload only those images that are already not existing and serve purpose to the pages:) Sign u r post I have noticed that u don t know how to sign the post, just try four tides(~~~~) 13:47, July 31, 2011 (UTC) If it does not work still, see u r preferences. 16:56, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Anime Time Skip Hello! Yes, you would be correct. I did not know about the anime time skip until after I read that. I have not been keeping up with the One Piece news or anything for that fact due to school. I digress to your question, yes I would appreciate if you would show me those pictures. Thank you so much. ---- The images look really good; although, Robin's face looked weird in the first one. Still, sad to say, but I prefer the anime images over the manga's. Now I'm really excited to see the anime time skip. Haha. The current design for Franky looks better in the anime or the fact I may be getting used to it... Chopper still looks stoned no matter what to me... Again, thank you for showing me these images. ☆♠ Ace ♠☆ ♦ Sorry Sorry, I've only uploaded this because it was in Spanish Wiki is not a picture that you miss me. Next time I will post more. Sorry if there are faults, not much English and I am using a translator. Dani3po 13:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Eyecatcher Eyecatcher: what do you think? Also maybe we can upload the others too, but I don't want to overload the page... we need a template for that. Maybe bring up the idea in the talk page. Ok but there is no need to rush things... I'll take care of it, meanwhile someone can express his opinion. Ok, sorry I don't have much time this week... before uploading them, we should make a category to regroup them. Also, if you can, upload the images in the JPG format, since it's more suited for anime pictures. If you want I can do the job, but I'll probably do that this week-end. It will be helpful if you can give me a list of episodes where I can find each eyecatcher, this way I don't have to look for them. Can you upload the anime images in JPG? Because in PNG they're too big, if you can I'll appreciate it. You don't have to change them, maybe I'll convert them or maybe not. I mean if you can upload anime image in JPG since it takes less space (even at maximun quality) then the PNG. PNG is more suited for black & white images. Robin eyecatcher You should upload Robin' s second set of eyecathcher.It is missing. 21:29, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help That's exactly what I was wondering. Now I'm sure that it was deleted because it hasn't aired yet and also because a picture from the actual opening will most likely be used. Thanks for letting me know - Puffing Tom 17:21, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply okay. I was not useful in this wiki. Thank you. : okay -.-. I will repeat it again other times ah, I mean would not if I remember. :: oh.. thank you for the info. User:Ellen_siren Thanks for the info man. DemonTiger 16:04, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Ooops... i dont know how to work around here yet. Sorry Zoro/Picollo Image Hey, you know that one image we uploaded Well, like we both clearly agreed there, that clock needs to go. Your first image didn't include the clock, so you could use the same source for that. My question is, where did you get that image without the clock? Somebody could take wherever that came from and get the pic where it zooms in on their faces. tl;dr- sause plz 05:46, February 29, 2012 (UTC) .JPGs those images as .png files instead of .jpg files. JPGs compress and pixilate when used on the actual pages, and have a habit of looking much worse than .pngs. Here is a comparison of the same image uploaded as a .jpg and a .png. It's the goal of the Image Team to make sure we are uploading the best images we can, and part of that is making sure as many files as possible are .pngs. Thanks. 14:56, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sig I don't know how to make a sig. Sorry. 20:49, February 10, 2013 (UTC) re:Signatune Ok,I'll try to make you one today,just leave me a message about the colors and what to write 07:59, February 16, 2013 (UTC) That's the only orange i can find,wanna change something? 08:17, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Poll Made the poll you requested. 16:20, May 21, 2013 (UTC)